The G Effect
by Daemonchan
Summary: Duo is the victim of an experiment...with truly twisted side affects...
1. Part One::The Next to Last Resort

The G-Effect

A Gundam Wing Alterverse

By Daemonchan

A lot of this I have taken from the G Gundam series, of which I have only seen episodes 1-8. Still, it made for an interesting story. I am going to say that G Gundam happened about AC 60, since it had been 60 years since humankind took to space. That makes the G technology over 130 years old.

This is an alternate story line to the actual series. The idea is that there are two Gundam piloting programs, G and Zero. The scientists decide to try G first, but the technology is so out of date, they are pretty much guessing as how to use it. However, they fear what the Zero system is capable of so they believe it to be a safe alternative.

I know very little of the technology involving the G Gundams. They were piloted very differently from what the boys use in Gundam Wing. I have taken many liberties in describing the system. I have no idea if anything I have described would have ever happened with the G Gundams. There's a good chance it wouldn't have.

However, that's what fiction is for.

*~*~*~*~

Part One: Next to Last Resort

They were losing. Miserably.

The green mobile suits swarmed the three Gundams with the ferocity of ants whose hill had just been attacked, a combination of live soldiers and the newest development of the Romafeller Foundation. Mobile dolls. Inhuman machines that were tough enough to take down a Gundam, overwhelming the incredible mecha by sheer numbers alone, but they were untested in battle. They would begin mass production if the new machine proved victorious over the three Gundams now facing them.

Trowa struggled to keep his attackers at bay, firing with careful precision into the mass of Leos and Tauruses. He found himself using his saber more and more in order to preserve what little ammunition he had.

Wufei was in a better position, trying to free his friend from the morass. One good hit took three soldiers out in a ball of red orange flame, pattering Nataku's gundanium hide with twisted shrapnel. But OZ's soldiers had found the weakest link in this chain; it was only a matter of time before Heavy Arms ran out of ammunition and was forced to fight by hand.

Wing was hard pressed as well. Heero had proven over and over that he was the most dangerous of the five Gundam pilots; OZ was trying to take him as quickly as possible. He danced through the sea of green Leos and black Tauruses, his thermal sword leaving a wake of smoking and twisted metal. Most of the soldiers never even knew that they had been hit when the neon blade sliced through the earth metal of their suits, giving them only a moment to pray to whatever God they believed in before they were incinerated.

Wufei was thrown against the harness as Shenlong took a hit. Turning Nataku, his Dragon Fist made short work of the suit that had snuck up behind him. His eyes burned from the sheer number of enemy marks on his heads up. The endless wave pressed in on them, threatening to crush the last resistance to OZ rule. He knew they were losing. His pride burned, knowing that they would have to get out of here, and soon, before the Gundams ended up like the rest of the scattered hulks on the battlefield. They were only a distraction anyway. Duo and Quatre were busily trying to infiltrate the nearby base and destroy the mobile doll factory there. Wufei checked his chronometer. In fact, they should be done in five, four, three, two...

Wufei smiled as a great cloud of black smoke rose behind the Leos and Tauruses. The concussive roar followed soon after, catching those suits still close to the base. Huge chunks of concrete and slagged steel rained from the sky, taking out even more of the OZ force. Leos ducked for cover until the deadly storm had passed. This was the trio's cue to retreat.

"Wufei..."

Heero's image imposed itself over his tacticals. The Wing pilot was bleeding freely from a small cut above his eyebrow. If he was in pain, he was denying it, preparing to retreat from the battlefield.

"You and Trowa need to retreat. I'll cover you."

Baka. Wufei was still fresh, he had barely joined the battle. He told Heero so.

"Iie.."

"Listen. There is no shame in a retreat. It is a shame to waste your life when someone else is better suited to fight."

There was a quick flash of concern in Heero's dark eyes, but it disappeared before Wufei was sure he had even seen it.

"Ryoukai."

The Leos turned when the base was blown sky high, the distraction allowing the Gundam pilots a chance to even the odds. With the humans distracted only the small contingent of mobile dolls fought on. Wufei moved Nataku in front of Trowa, his beam trident slicing through the doll that had gotten close enough to actually grab onto Trowa's suit. Trowa's image appeared briefly, flashing a grateful smile.

"Have you heard from Duo or Quatre?"

Wufei shook his head. There was no time for such worries. The dolls had sensed their retreat and were planning to overwhelm the three metal giants with sheer numbers. Wing made his way over to where they were standing, joining Wufei in the struggle to keep the enemy at bay.

"Now, Yuy."

Heero jumped his suit into the air. Wing began its transformation sequence, jets kicking in to keep it in flight. Heavy Arms made one last leap and grabbed on the landing legs. Most of the soldiers were now focused on Wufei and Nataku, who was taking them down left and right with terrible sweeps of his trident. They were late in turning to fire at the airborne pair. Soon Heero and Trowa were out of range, well on their way to the rendezvous with the other two pilots.

Wufei had cleared his own retreat, and took off across the ruins of the base, smiling with smug satisfaction at the remains of smokestacks and steel framed factories. Justice had been served.

------

Duo fell heavily against Quatre, shaking his head to clear it.

"Just a little further, Duo. The others will be there."

Quatre's voice sounded faint and distant. Duo knew he was close to passing out. You could only lose so much blood before you began to feel it. At least the wound in his leg didn't hurt so much anymore...in fact, his entire body was beginning to become pleasantly numb...

Quatre held Shinigami tightly, unwilling to let the American boy fall. Duo was wounded badly; they hadn't been quick enough in their escape from the base. Duo had seen the guard taking aim at the Arabian's unprotected back and pushed him out of the way. Now Quatre was unsure if his friend would make until they found the others.

The American stumbled again, nearly dragging the both of them to the ground. "Itai!"

He was a walking zombie. What ever energy Duo was using to keep himself upright was rapidly fading. This was it. They would have to stop here.

Quatre pulled them further into the trees, finding the deepest shadows that still allowed him view of the road. Duo collapsed gratefully against a huge oak, his skin flushed and fevered within the cooling shade. He fought to keep his eyes open, some inner sense warning him that if he fell asleep, chances were that he wouldn't wake back up.

The blonde pilot tended to his companion, checking the wound. Fortunately, the bullet had gone all the way through, leaving nothing that might endanger Duo further. Still, the bleeding had to be stopped.

Quatre stripped away his vest, tying it just above the wound on Duo's leg. The tourniquet held; the bleeding stopped within minutes. His next problem was to find away to lead the other pilots to them without also attracting OZ's attention.

The braided American bit his lip to keep from crying out as Quatre secured the tourniquet. He began to wish for his aibou, his Deathscythe. Duo did not want to die in the middle of the woods, bleeding onto the ground. Where was his glory? Where was his chance to take out as many OZ bastards as possible with his act of self destruction?

_Aww, fuck, Maxwell. You're starting to sound like Heero._

Duo was drawn from his thoughts as Quatre stiffened beside him, gun drawn and ready. Duo struggled to see what it was that had spooked the blonde. A faint buzz came to his ears, but he thought that it was just part of the blood loss.

No, it was a motorcycle. Heading their way. Quatre snuck closer to the road, lying concealed in the lush undergrowth. The bike and rider whizzed past, giving them only a momentary glimpse of a white clad figure. Quatre leapt from his hiding place, waving frantically.

"Wufei! We're here!"

Wufei turned the bike quickly, kicking up a cloud of dust. He stopped next to Quatre, trying to make sense of the Arabian's rushed words.

"Duo's hurt real bad, Wufei. He's lost a lot of blood.We need to get him out of here."

Wufei nodded once, putting the kickstand down and letting the bike idle. "Show me."

Duo blinked hazedly as he saw Wufei approach through the trees, white against the black trunks. _He looks like some kind of Chinese spirit..._

"Daijobu, Maxwell?"

"As well as can be expected, Wu-man. Let's blow this pop stand."

It was an effort to to fit three of them. It was hard enough to get Duo on the bike and hold him there. Quatre wound his arms around Wufei's chest, holding Duo tight to the Chinese boy's back. Duo had lapsed into unconsciousness the minute his legs were over the seat of the bike. Their time was running short.

Wufei checked his passengers once, then opened the throttle of the motorcycle. They sped off down the road, away from OZ and hopefully towards a chance for Duo.

------

Duo began the long climb back to consciousness in the midst of what sounded like a heated argument. One voice he recognized immediately, the quiet but forceful baritone of Heero, but the other voice took a moment to place.

"Heero, please, the Gundams..." It was Dr. J, Heero's trainer. His speech was broken by the intermittent clicking of his false hand; the appendage had always given Duo the creeps.

"The Gundams are not enough. We are losing to OZ and their new mobile dolls. We almost lost a pilot today."

"Didn't know you cared, Heero," came Duo's strained whisper. He could see that he was in a clean room, not their current safehouse but also not a hospital. There was one window, wide and bright. Heero sat at one of two pieces of furniture, glaring at his laptop screen. Wufei sat in the other, a rickety chair that was literally on it's last legs. His face was calm and composed; Duo figured he was probably meditating.

Duo tried to move a hand. IV's were running into his right arm, as well as a bag of dark red blood. _Ooh, I hope someone medically qualified did this and not Heero. I saw him set his own leg..._

Quatre was at his side in an instant, holding a cup of water to his dry lips. Wufei sat up in the chair where he had been dozing slightly while waiting for his companion to regain his senses. Trowa leaned against the gray doorframe, a relieved smile crossing his features. Heero merely stopped scowling for a moment before returning to his fight with Dr. J.

"Is there nothing more we can do?"

The figure on the screen was silent, the only sound in the room was that of the static in the connection. When he started to talk again, the scientist was resigned. "There is a way."

Suddenly all eyes were on the disfigured man, five boys whose lives depended on his next words.

"We developed two contingent programs that would improve pilot performance. The Gundams are perfect. It is the pilots who are lacking."

Duo let out an outraged squawk. J only smiled, raising his mechanical arm. "The one program is based on a very, very old program used from when the colonies were first formed and Earth was nothing but a polluted wasteland."

Trowa interuppted. "How old is it, Dr. J?"

The mad scientist was silent for a moment."Over 130 years. It dates back to the time of the Gundam Fight. Before the colonies banded together and Earth was repaired. It is called the G system. It is direct pilot/Gundam interaction.

"Most of what we know is based on descriptions of the program; we have actual blueprints and such but it is still in the testing phase."

Heero was thoughtful. "This could improve pilot performance?"

J nodded eagerly. "Much. Whatever move the pilot makes, the Gundam mirrors. It is two made one."

Wufei spoke up from his vigil in the corner. "What is the other program?"

"You are too smart for your own good, Chang Wufei. I cannot tell you. Suffice to say that it is our last resort."

Duo laughed, sinking back into the pillows as exhaustion threatened to overwhelm him. "So this is the next to last resort, ne?"

Duo gulped as the inhuman eyes focused on him. "Ahh, the self-proclaimed Shinigami. It is good to see you back in spirits. We will see you within a week, provided your strength has returned fully."

"Me! Why me??"

J smiled again. "We ran tests on the G program. If successful, it will adapt to all the individual psyche of the pilots but right now...

"Your's is the perfect match and will give the fewest problems."

Duo was livid, spluttering expletives in several languages. Wufei hid a smile and Quatre looked pained for his friend. Trowa and Heero shared an enigmatic look. Shinigami would be the newest guinea pig for the mad 5.

The American surprised them all by calming down quickly, idily playing with the end of his golden braid. "All right, but you tell Pestilence that I WILL NOT cut my hair for this!"

-----------------

That's it for part one! Finally! Part two will be up soon as I have no life right now...

Duo: Get a job.

Daemonchan: Get a haircut.

Duo: Point taken.

Daemonchan: Hn. Baka.

Heero: Omae o korosu... 


	2. Part Two::Gundam Deathscythe G

* * *

The G-Effect

A Gundam Wing Fan Fiction

By Daemonchan

* * *

Part Two: Gundam Deathscythe G

Duo was up and walking in less than a week, eager to find out exactly what the G project was and his part in it. He drove his companions insane, pestering them with questions that he knew they had no answers to. Quatre weathered the inane American's curiosity with masterful patience. Even the usually unflappable Chang Wufei had given up, storming out to attend to Nataku.

"Omae o korosu, Duo Maxwell!! Baka!" the Chinese boy screamed as he stormed out of the safehouse. Duo merely smiled and turned back to Quatre, who was trying to hide a grin of his own.

"My, you must have really gotten to him. He's starting to quote Heero."

Duo was twice as excitable without his ever present partner, his Gundam, to work off his energy with. The scientists had collected the machine earlier, while the braided boy was still recovering from his severe blood loss. They had been uncommonly secretive, not answering any questions, even those not jabbered by the braided American. The black metal giant was loaded onto a huge truck and taken away to only Kami knew where.

"Oh, they're probably tearing the Deathscythe apart as we speak! Spare parts! For this new Gundam!..."

Heero listened to his companion as he paced about their shared room, trying to focus his attention on his terminal. But even his curiosity had been piqued by this mysterious G project. The program was designed to enhance pilot ability; relying on perfection of the machine instead of the human who would use it. The opposing theory had already been tested; apparently the Perfect Soldier wasn't perfect enough...

The computer beeped, indicating that Heero was getting a mission coded message. He examined the line of numbers, expert eyes quickly picking out the few numbers that actually mattered within the string.

02. It was a message for Duo.

"Ne, Duo. Orders."

Duo was at his side in a flash, braid swinging wildly. The American didn't even wait for Heero to move from his seat before turning the laptop towards himself and keying in his code. Heero caught flashes of the message as it scrolled by but his angle was too bad to see much more than a mention of the G project. Duo seemed to sense his partner's unspoken wish to see the message.

"02. G project is Phase One ready. Presence required at these coordinates at 0800 hours tomorrow morning. Other pilots are to remain where they are. They are not essential at this point in time. End message."

Duo scratched his head in wonder. "Ne, ain't that a kick in the head, Heero?"

"Hn."

------

Duo leaned against the black motorcycle, drawing his leather jacket about his body. It was cool, unusually so for an August morning but then again, fall may have come early. The American sighed and looked up into the clear sky, his breath misty on the morning air.

He stared up through the leaves, carefully listening for the tiny sounds of life that made the forest so unique from anything he had been familiar with. Parks on L2 had been few and far between. They tended to be nothing but a scraggled collection of dead and dying trees, unable to support any kind of wildlife. Hell, L2 was hard put to support _human_ life.

This was why he had come to Earth, to fight for things like this. A random moment within a beautiful forest, a silent instant when he could be at peace with himself and all that had come before the war.

It was for that peace that he was willing to go through the as unyet tested G project.

He began to fidget, draping his thick braid over one shoulder and playing with the end. The Mad 5 were late.

"Miss me, Maxwell?"

Duo had his gun drawn and cocked before Dr. G could even blink. Oh, this boy was good, reflexes conditioned from years of living on the street where you were either quick or you were dead. The cold barrel touched the end of his long nose, giving him a chill, which he quickly suppressed. It would not do to show weakness in front of the boy. Not do at all.

Dr. G turned from the tense figure, returning the way he had come. Duo stared in shock for a long moment before following.

The short man led the way off the road and through the trees. The forest was mostly silver birch, bark gleaming white in the early morning sun. The birds were singing quietly, the only other living creatures in the wood.

Their walk ended quickly as they came to a small clearing covered with a thick carpet of ivy and other forest growth. G stood still, looking up into the trees on the far side of the circle. Duo stamped his feet impatiently, reigning in his ever present desire to talk. _Better be good, old man..._

A deep whir began to vibrate through the soles of Duo's shoes. He hopped in surprise as a section of the forest floor was lifted away, revealing a doorway large enough to drive a good sized truck through. _Or Gundam_, he thought stupidly. Huge hydraulic arms pushed the metal slab up, raining a storm of loosened dirt down into the opening.

G didn't even wait for the door to finish opening before descending into the darkness, familiarity allowing him to move without his eyes adjusting to the sudden lack of light. Duo followed cautiously, fighting the urge to run. He would be trapped here, surrounded by Kami only knew how many feet of metal and earth.

Trapped and at the mercy of the Mad 5.

_May there be honor among the crazy,_ he prayed silently, following the shuffled footsteps of his mentor as his eyes focused in the dim light. The whir began again and slowly the door shut behind him, closing off any hope of escape. The only thing left to do was to go on.

It wasn't long before Duo realized that the tunnel was beginning to brighten, the source coming from what seemed to a be a cavern at the end of the tunnel.

Duo stared in wide mouthed wonder as the area opened up into a huge underground cave. He could see the shadows of scaffolding in the furthest corners, signs that this area wasn't entirely natural. There were rows of flood lamps lining the wall, filling the chamber with an eerie white light. Scientists were walking about, their flesh looking wan under the unnatural lighting.

The American paused, his attention drawn to the furthest wall of the area. There, in the focus of several spot lights, sat his Deathscythe. The huge frame was surrounded by black metal scaffolding that wrapped around one side. He scrutinized the huge mecha, searching for signs of what the scientists had done to it. He was very curious to know why the mad men had needed the machine before they needed the pilot.

G followed his gaze. "All the changes were done inside, mainly to the cockpit. Entry is now from the back, via the Katana." The withered hand pointed. Duo saw the vague outline of something at the foot of the Deathscythe but before he could get a better look Dr. G took Duo's arm, leading him to a curtained off area and away from the Gundam.

The small space was set up to resemble a doctor's office, with a long white table in the center and various instruments arranged neatly on trays lining the cloth barriers. G motioned for the pilot to sit on the table. Duo found himself doing as he was told, swinging his long legs over the side of the table.

It was a moment later that another figure walked into the small office, a smile lighting his face. He was a young Asian man, most likely a doctor.

"Hello, Duo. My name is Dr. Makida. I will be your personal physician for the duration of the G experiment."

Duo took the fine hands in his own. "Nice ta meet ya, Doc."

The next hour was the longest of the American pilot's life. Duo was nearly ready to erupt as he tolerated the doctor's poking, prodding, questioning, measuring, and insatiable curiosity about the Gundams and just how in the Hell Duo and the others had survived this long.

"You're malnourished, and have had more broken bones than a normal human being..."

Duo held up a hand. "Being a fifteen year old Gundam pilot doesn't make me very normal, Doc. Are you done yet?"

Makida waved a hand, busily jotting down notes on his clipboard. Duo sighed and got down from the table. He jumped as G put an arm around his waist, his skin crawling at the contact.

"Ready to meet your Gundam, Duo?"

_I was ready an hour ago._ Duo kept his face neutral, nodding in response. It would just make things harder to antagonize the shriveled bastard.

They walked out of the enclosure. Duo's eyes were once again drawn to the tarp covered object at the foot of his Gundam, trying to recognize the shape beneath the plastic. They stopped about a foot away, the American resisting the urge to rip away the cover and find out what the object was.

G touched his arm again. "Clothes, Duo."

Duo stared at the mushroomed haired man as if he had grown another head. "Listen here, you old perv..."

He was silenced by a violent cut of G's hand. "I am not interested in your body, foolish boy. The system relies on skin contact, the more the better. Awful hard to create that contact if you're still wearing that silly priest's outfit of yours."

As much as he hated to give into anything G told him to do, Duo couldn't refute the Doctor's logic. Duo knew nothing about his new system; as much as he really loathed it, he would have to trust Dr. G.

The American turned around, realizing how silly this small attempt at privacy was. His skin crawled with the thought that the lecherous old man was staring at him, judging his form. He was small boned but very muscular. Duo had never had any complaints about his body from the girls he had dated. The thigh length braid brushed against his bare buttocks, raising goosebumps. He turned around, his head high, covering his embarrassment.

He was disappointed to see that Dr. G wasn't even there. He turned back when he heard the crinkle of plastic and the tarp was removed.

Duo's jaw dropped and he forgot the fact that he was stark ass naked when he laid eyes on the motorcycle that sat before him.

It was sleek and rounded, with a smoky cocoon that covered the seat entirely, effectively sealing the rider inside. Duo could see that it was sectioned to pull back easily and he was sure that the hooding was bullet proof as well. It was painted silver and black to match the Deathscythe.

Suddenly, Duo realized that Dr. G was speaking to him. "The interior is self contained. It has monitors that will give you a better view of the road than your own vision. The Katana has missile launchers and a small top mount Gatling. The readouts are much like the previous ones on the Deathscythe."

"This kicks ass, Pestilence."

"Why, thank you , Death."

With an almost reverent caress, Duo stroked the smooth surface of the hooding, studying the near invisible segments. With an unexpected hiss, the dark material folded back to expose the seat of the bike. The pilot touched the leather, inspecting the monitor that was mounted into the front windshield. It was set up just like the Deathscythe, only in miniature.

Dr. G cleared his throat. "Let's get this show on the road, Shinigami."

Duo swung his leg over the seat of the bike, settling his nude bottom carefully. "Wait a sec. Will I be naked every time I do this?"

There was no answer, just a small smile that made Duo want to reach out and touch the old man. Hard. With a closed fist.

"Here."

Dr. G stepped up to the bike, handing Duo what looked like a hair clip. Duo took it, looking at it suspiciously.

"I suggest that you tie that ridiculous hair of yours up as high as you can get it. Otherwise, you won't have to worry about it ever again."

There was no argument from Duo. His hair was his most precious possession, his living memory. Pestilence had always been determined to shave him bald but had refrained from doing so since his pilot seemed able to function even with three pounds of hair. And Duo's one stipulation in agreeing to the G project was that G had better not ask him to cut his hair. G was saving it for him.

After he secured his hair, tying the thick rope into a high, tight bun, he looked to Dr. G for his next instruction.

Pestilence had turned from him and was relaying hand gestures to the other scientists. There was a flurry of activity and Duo felt the excitement as the G project officially began.

_Whatever_, the American boy thought as he leaned forward to grasp the handle bars, tuning out the commotion around him. The monitor sprang to life, lighting his pale skin with eerie green. Preliminary checks scrolled by on the black screen before a view of the outside came through.

G turned back to his pilot. "Back the bike into the elevator behind you."

Duo did as he was told, slipping it into neutral and pushing it back onto a metal platform. The steel plate began to rise, taking Duo up to the top of the black scaffolding that had been erected beside his Gundam.

Once the elevator stopped, the pilot backed the bike up again onto a small platform. There was the deafening creak of gears, and the Deathscythe began to move forward until the back of it was even with Duo's present position. Duo stared in amazement as the gigantic machine was turned until it's back faced him.

A kind of door had been cut into the Gundanium skin, the main booster rocket split into two smaller jets on either side. His flight capabilities had been reduced but then again, the Deathscythe wasn't really built for atmospheric travel.Sensing that he was supposed to go in, Duo pushed the bike through the strange opening and into the darkness.

A sudden spotlight came on, revealing the hollowed interior in the chest, where the cockpit had once been. It felt strange stepping off the bike into nothing and Duo hugged his arms around his naked chest.

There was the hum of machinery as long metal arms snaked out from the walls and wrapped themselves around the Katana, pulling it upright and out of the main area. Duo heard the door slip shut and shuddered. There was no turning back now.

To take his mind off his unfamiliar fear, Duo studied the object within the circle of white light. It looked like a huge metal doughnut of sorts, or more likely, ring, lined with multicolored lights that blinked merrily, oblivious to the boy staring at them. He walked forward, touching the metal as if it would burn him. He squinted at the strange shadows on the floor. He looked up into the light, startled to see another ring suspended above his head, marked with random panels of light.

_What the hell was going on here?_

Dr. G's voice filled the cockpit, making Duo nearly shout in surprise. "Are you ready, Duo?"

The American pilot had the feeling that he was being monitored so he just nodded. "Then step inside the rings."

Duo did so, eying the strange rings with trepidation the entire time. "How in the hell do I turn this thing on, Pestilence?"

Dr. G smiled briefly from beneath his ring of hair. "Call your Gundam's name."

Feeling like a fool, Duo called into the darkness of the cockpit. "Gundam Deathscythe!"

There was a flare of light and the rings began to spin, gaining speed until they were nothing but a blur, one beginning to descend towards his head. A thin sheet of black was stretched across the inner surface of the ring, opening for a quick moment to slip past his head. It closed again around his neck and continued down his body. Duo was suddenly glad the G had made him tie up his hair.

The stuff was like a liquid, yet tough. It painted itself to Duo's every curve, but he found himself forced to break his arms free, like it was quickly hardened rubber. He did the same with his feet as the ring came to a rest upon the floor of the cockpit, the black material snapping from its source to shape itself around the souls of his feet.

The ring came to rest upon the other, still spinning rapidly. Duo jumped in surprise as the darkness was filled with hundreds of holographic displays, surrounding him in a three dimensional sphere. He could look in all directions, including above and behind the gigantic Deathscythe. Multicolored graphs floated in front of him, giving stats on his Gundam's condition, as well as his own vital signs.

A computer voice sounding not unlike Dr. G began speaking. "Gundam Deathscythe: online and fully operational. Pilot Duo Maxwell: gathering data."

Shinigami began to scream in pain as waves of electric current swept through his body, his limbs failing him as he fell to the floor. He continued to writhe as the body suit adjusted itself to his biochemistry, to his every vital sign from brain waves to blood pressure. _Damn,_ Duo cursed as he tried to stop his shaking body, _he didn't say it would hurt..._

Soon Duo was left gasping, his arms and legs jerking slightly in aftershock. He stood shakily, one hand to his head. He released the mass of hair held there, sighing as the braid unwound itself and slid into place down his back. It felt strange on the new suit, the super sensitive material filled with billions of neuron-sensors that heightened and yet deadened his senses at the same time.

The feelings fluctuated along the suit. At one moment he could feel every hair in the tuft of his braid like fiery needles stabbing into his sensitive skin and the next the braid was just a dead weight that he was hardly aware of.

The pilot of Deathscythe had to smile. He felt a hundred times stronger, as if the Gundanium armor of his aibou had become his own skin.

He looked down at himself. He'd always dreamed of having a cool outfit like this, skin tight black with pale blue markings at his shoulders and wrists. It was like a second skin, hugging every contour of his athletic body. It reminded him of Heero's spandex.

"No way. This is much cooler than Spandex-boy. Much cooler."

"Pilot Duo Maxwell: vital signs, all green. Gundam Deathscythe: standby interface trials."

"C'mon, Duo. Let's take the new system out for a test drive shall we?"

End Part Two

On to Part Three

* * *

**Many thank yous to Chibi Shinigami for betaing this for me and kicking me in the ass to get it done!!**

Any comments? Email Daemonchan 


	3. Part Three::Test Drive

* * *

The G-Effect

A Gundam Wing Fanfiction

By Daemonchan

* * *

Part Three: Test Drive

Duo gasped at the power that rippled through the black suit as he brought the Deathscythe G to its feet. Adrenaline rushed across his body, making him heady with the feeling. He could see everything in the hangar, the crazy scientists nothing more than stick figures below his giant feet.

_His feet_. That's exactly what it felt like. It felt as if the Gundanium body had become his own, every movement mimicked by the huge machine.

He felt like he _was_ the Deathscythe.

"Well, Duo? Are you just going to sit there all day?"

Duo's usual retort was buried beneath his continuing wonder. The darkened area beyond the holographic displays had become a huge vid screen that provided a 360 degree view of everything around the Gundam. Duo turned in place, vaguely aware that the massive head of his machine tried to follow the motion. It was incredible. No one would be able to sneak up on him with this kind of coverage.

"Ne, Pestilence? How do I get this thing to walk?"

There was a chuckle before the scientist answered. "If you look directly in front of you, there should be a small trap on the inside of the ring. Inside is a relay and mike.

"The displays are programmed to respond to voice commands. The Deathscythe can be made to walk, run or skip and jump, if you like, just by thinking it."

Duo retrieved the gear from the little compartment in the ring. The 'relay' was a strange piece of formed wire that obviously rested on his head like a crown of sorts. There were two large contact pieces at his temples, with large, silver microchips on the end of the copper-like wire. With trepidation, he placed the relay on his head, feeling a momentary shock as the connection was made. The chips were warm against his face, and sent tingles through his jaw.

The mike was a tiny earpiece that easily fit over his outer ear, with a slender microphone extending out in front of his mouth. The whole setup made Duo feel a bit ridiculous but hell, he'd do just about anything if it would give him and the other guys a leg up on OZ and their dangerous mobile dolls.

Duo looked back as he caught the glint of something silver in the back of the small trap. It was a compact tube of strange metal with a glowing button just the size of Duo's thumb. He touched the button and nearly dropped it in surprise as the tube began to extend itself to either side of the center. Soon it was longer than the American was tall. He laughed as he touched the thumb pad again and was rewarded with a flash of green: the holographic blade of a scythe running straight through the center of his head.

"Now this is cool!"

He tested the blade, making low sweeps and cuts. Duo was so lost in his fascination that he didn't even notice as he began to twirl and cut with the scythe, much like his Gundam was able to do. After a moment he became aware of a screaming in his ear; Dr. G was trying to talk to him through the earpiece rather than from outside the suit.

"Duo, wake the fuck up!"

"Nani?" Duo brought the scythe to his side, one hand balanced in front of him, one knee almost touching the floor. He felt momentarily dizzy, as the excitement sang through his veins. _What in the hell just happened here?_

The doctor's voice buzzed again in his ear. "Duo, what the hell just happened?"

Duo found himself struggling to put it into words. Instinct. Pure instinct had guided him to wield the scythe like that. There had been no real conscious thought involved in the smooth movements.

He looked at up the vid and gasped. Everything in the hangar was a mess. Equipment had been knocked over or crushed, massive parts of the walls had been torn away and lay scattered about the room, dust drifting in silent clouds. Scientists in dusty lab jackets now looked up at him in horror.

"Pestilence..." Duo's throat constricted. He had done this. He had forgotten that the Deathscythe was programmed to follow his every move, to act out in actuality what he was doing in the cockpit. Sudden nausea gripped his stomach as he realized what would have happened if the Deathscythe had had its own thermal scythe in its huge hands. The entire cavern could have been brought down around their ears; people could have been killed...

Duo swallowed hard, trying to bring moisture back to his dry throat. "I don't know what happened." He knelt carefully, lowering the huge metal arms to his sides. "Is anyone hurt?"

There was a snort and some whispered conversation. "Hn. Doesn't matter now. We'll get the details from you in the debriefing. Now, look up."

Duo did as he was told, looking up through his holo-display to see that a huge door had been opened in the ceiling. Looking down one last time to make sure everyone was clear, Duo tensed and jumped. The Deathscythe launched upward, landing with an earth shaking thud on the ground above. There was the whine of gears the metal doors closed again.

Duo looked about him, impressed by the clear area. The trees had been removed for fifty or more feet in any direction, leaving him ample room to maneuver the Gundam safely. There was the glint of silver at his feet; the length of the Deathscythe's thermal scythe lay on the ground.

_Thank God I didn't have this earlier,_ Duo thought as he retrieved the inactive staff. His heart surged as guilt flashed through his mind. He would have to be careful from now on; the Deathscythe was far more powerful now and it would be too easy for him to hurt the innocent.

He turned a slow circle within the holographic area, stunned at the coverage he was able to have. He was pretty sure that he didn't have any blind spots; what he couldn't see, the onboard sensors would.

_Let's see what this baby can really do!_

Duo activated his holographic scythe, watching in fascination as the Deathscythe's full sized one surged to life. He made slow swing with the blade, watching the displays and feeling the Gundam move with him, the motions smoother and quicker than ever before.

The American pilot could feel himself becoming lost in the sensations that bombarded his body and mind; the suit rippled with electric pulses as it sensed and transmitted. Duo knew that the power of the Gundam was his.

He and the Deathscythe were one.

There was no surprise as Duo turned quickly, cutting through the flimsy metal of a remote controlled Leo unit, watching it burst into flames on his holo readouts. He was aware of everything that was happening beyond the metalloy hull of his giant, of the troupe of mobile suit attempting to surround the machine and take it down just by sheer numbers.

There was no thought to the motions that reduced the Leos to nothing more than slagged hulks. Duo danced and fought his way through the ranks of the machines like nothing could stop him. Soon the field was littered with the wrecks of twenty mobile suits, all utterly destroyed, gutted by the scythe or quick shots from the Vulcans.

Duo stared though the greasy smoke rising from the charred ground, returning to himself. He found himself breathing hard and a light sweat had broken out on his forehead. His muscles trembled with fatigue.

Sudden fear assaulted his mind. What had happened? He had no recollection of the last few minutes beyond the flashes of destruction that pierced his brain. He had given himself totally to the machine, subsuming himself within the power that flowed around him.Duo began to shudder with sudden fear and fell to his knees in despair.

_What the hell is happening to me?_

He brought his hands to his head as he fought off a wave of dizziness, the colorful displays flickering in and out of his vision.

The voice filled the cockpit again, making Duo shout as the noise assaulted his senses. "Gundam Deathscythe: optimal. Pilot Duo Maxwell: irregular respirations and heart rate. Emergency teams are ready for recovery."

Duo felt himself falling, unable to push past the sudden paralysis that had seized his limbs. Darkness filled the cockpit as the monitor winked off one by one. Apparently, the Deathscythe would not power up if he were not conscious.

_That's comforting_, Duo thought, even as he drifted off, letting unconsciousness take him.

*****

"Duo?"

The American found himself staring into the concerned face of one Dr. Makida, pen light in hand. He sat up slowly, waiting for the pain that was sure to follow. He smiled as he realized that he felt better than he had when he had first arrived, stronger and more energized.

"That can't be right." He flexed his arm, surprised to find that he was still dressed in the strange material of the interface suit. Apparently it was to be worn at all times.

Duo hadn't realized that he had spoken until he caught Makida's frown. "What isn't right, Duo?" The pen light flashed again, the doctor unbelieving of his patient's rapid recovery.

The Gundam pilot hesitated, unsure if he should admit what he felt to the doctor. _Never lie, Maxwell._

"I feel great. Better in fact."

That earned him a raised eyebrow and a quick glance at his chart. "I'm going to blame this episode on your body trying to acclimate to the system. Other than that, you're still in great shape."

Dr. G entered the enclosure, his hands clasped behind his back. "How's our subject?"

Duo sneered. "Your subject is just fuckin' peachy." He looked suddenly shocked at his outburst, the surge of anger unexpected. G just brushed it off.

"Go home then. Take the Deathscythe with you. There will be a new mission for you and the others. I expect a full report."

"Hai, Pestilence. You got yourself a deal."

Dr. G watched with cold observation as the boy was given a long coat to cover his suit and the Katana was brought down from the Deathscythe. Duo didn't even question how the Gundam was going to get back with him; he knew it was programmed to come to his call.

Makida cleared his throat to gain the mad scientist's attention. "Are you sure this is right?"

G hung his head. "There is no other choice. OZ will destroy us all."

"But he's already showing the symptoms. I thought he would be more compatible..."

"He will be!" Dr. G hissed angrily. "The system is molding itself to Duo's personality. Soon, he will be unstoppable."

Makida turned from the doctor just in time to see Duo squeal out of the hangar. "Yes, but will he still be human?"

*****

Heero barely heard the knock over the click of his keyboard. The stats for their next mission had been loaded and he had already formulated a plan for the pilots. He was glad for the chance to take out another Doll factory. He just hoped that Duo was back in time. The doctors were hoping to test out the new G system in a battle environment.

Heero was unsure about it. So many things could go wrong with the untested system. How different would it be? It made the Japanese boy uncomfortable to have so many unanswered questions. Would he be able to trust Duo at his back?

The knock came again, pulling Heero from the laptop. He approached the door carefully, removing his gun from its ever present place at his hip. With a cautious look through the small window, he replaced the gun as he saw Duo's form fidgeting on the front step.

He opened the door, staring at his American companion. Duo was wearing a long black leather trench coat over what looked like a one piece suit of material that resembled spandex. A crown of thin copper wire lay nearly hidden in his thick hair, silver points resting on his temples. Heero might have thought the whole getup ridiculous if he couldn't sense the power that Duo was emanating.

A warning tingle started in the back of his mind but he chose to ignore it. This was Duo he was talking about.

He looked past the grinning baka at the sleek black motorcycle that was now parked in the drive. Duo looked slightly annoyed at his partner's interest in the bike and not himself and stepped into Heero's line of vision.

"Konnichi wa, Heero!" he called warmly, waving in his friend's face. Heero's passive expression regarded the American for a moment before being attracted to the strange movement just behind Duo's shoulder.

The Deathscythe was standing on the front lawn, green eyes blazing. The motion that had caught his attention was the waving motion of the Gundam's left hand.

Heero looked back at Duo, then back to the Deathscythe, his brain slowly working through what he was seeing.

_Duo waving stupidly. Deathscythe waving stupidly. Duo not in the cockpit making the Deathscythe wave stupidly. Hn._

Heero caught the deep purple eyes of the suddenly uncomfortable pilot, blinking once. Then he turned and went back into the house, shutting the door firmly behind him.

Duo raised one hand to his forehead, groaning. "This is going to be a long day."

End Part Three

On to Part Four

* * *

**Again, many thanks to Chibi Shinigami for being my victim, I mean, beta reader. Here's hoping that the story will continue to write itself like it has been!!**

Any comments? Email Daemonchan 


	4. Part Four::Ichi Ninmu Me

* * *

The G-Effect

A Gundam Wing Fanfiction

By Daemonchan

* * *

Part Four: Ichi Ninmu Me--The First Mission

Quatre was the second to greet the American pilot, with better manners than Heero. "Duo, what a surprise! How is it going?"

Duo settled himself into one of the living room chairs, waiting until all the pilots had gathered to relate his story. The other four listened in shocked silence as he described the G system, gesturing occasionally to the black suit beneath his jacket. There was a touch of guilt in his voice as he told of the accident inside the hangar.

"The whole system...I think we can win the war with this thing."

His statement was followed by more silence as the other pilots sought to fight the hope his words promised. Right now, the G system was just another gimmick, another edge. A trial by fire was the only way any of them would put their faith in it.

Heero was leaning carefully against the wall, his tall frame ever alert. "We've been assigned a mission. A field experiment for the Deathscythe G."

The tension was nearly tangible. They were being ordered to put their lives on the line for something that they had never seen in action, something that Duo himself had said that was hard to control.

Wufei spoke, his words soft. "We must know. We must know if this is what we have been waiting for. The chance to end the killing."

The others nodded their silent assent. Their trial by fire had come.

-----

Heero crouched in the underbrush, studying the layout before him. A field had been filled with inactive mobile dolls, rows of hundreds of soulless killers silvered in the moonlight. The factory was still busy just next them, furnaces heating the alloys to make the near Gundanium skin.

There was a short rustle and Duo appeared from the shadows to join him. The boy was nearly invisible in his black suit; the material seemed to absorb the meager light. Heero didn't even glance at him as the American knelt next to him.

"So, what's the plan?"

"We need a distraction. Problem is, we need it to start from inside the base, in the middle of the dolls."

Duo sat down, crossing his legs. "Why is that a problem?"

"The dolls are programed to shoot anything that moves within them. Human or no."

"Well, then...Let me go."

Heero fixed his companion with a stern glare. "Did you not hear me, Maxwell?"

Duo returned the glare with a vicious smile that surprised Heero. "They will not sense the Deathscythe, Heero. You have my word."

The vehement words convinced the Wing pilot. He nodded quickly, watching as the other pilot dashed off through the trees. A few minutes later he heard the great crashing of the Deathscythe as it moved through the forest towards its destination.

"C'mon, Yuy. Here's your chance."

Heero followed the path Duo had taken and met his fellow pilots in the clearing. Quatre was staring after the long gone Deathscythe, puzzlement pulling his features into a frown. Duo obviously chose not to inform his friends of his escapade but no matter.

"Let's go. Duo is giving us the time we need. The mission is on."

-----

Duo took the Deathscythe up to the edge of the dolls, holographic scythe at his side. This was it. His chance to prove himself and his Gundam.

He looked up into the projection of the night sky, tensing to jump. He launched the Gundam upward and out over the lines of mobile suits, using his jets to land himself gently in the center. With his EM cloaking, the dolls hadn't stirred in the least. Well, until now.

With a push of his thumb, he activated the scythe, bringing it in a deep arc across the dolls in front of him. The thermal scythe slagged the metal armor, fusing circuitry and igniting the fuel. Three dolls exploded, each taking out a couple more with flaming wreckage.

The field burst into a flurry of artificial life, mobile dolls turning on the threat in their midst. Duo's holos filled with a hundred green lights, each another doll. He whooped as he cut and sliced his way across the field, his grin broadening with each light that was extinguished.

The cockpit lurched as a lucky shot hit the Gundam, sending Duo and the Deathscythe to their knees. Duo groaned in pain and turned quickly, Vulcans making short work of the mobile suit. His shoulders burning, he fought until he lost sense of himself, letting the machine take over.

There was no fear as the Gundam dove left and right, inhumanly quick. Duo's movements were precise and fluid, never missing a stroke as he destroyed every one of the mobile dolls, leaving nothing that even resembled a once working machine in his wake.

Something began to pull at Duo, to bring him out of the zone he had found within the dark abyss of the G system. Fear. He was afraid. He could feel himself longing to be one with the Deathscythe, to never return to the real world ever again, but somewhere deep in his soul, he knew that it was wrong for him to do so.

He was afraid of losing himself to the machine.

With a savage cry, he pulled himself to full consciousness, throwing the scythe from his hand, the silver staff disappearing into the darkness beyond his sphere. The world outside was still, with nothing but the sounds of fire drifting through his speakers. He had reduced the entire fleet of dolls to nothing but scrap...and he couldn't remember doing it.

He turned as a blue light appeared on a corner screen. The Wing.

"Heero!"

A small display formed to Duo's left, showing the interior of Heero's cockpit. Heero was staring at his American companion curiously, his blue eyes meeting violet. "Ninmu kanryou, Maxwell. Let's go home."

Duo sighed in relief, glad that the fighting was over. He wouldn't have to use the Deathscythe again.

Yet, some part of him craved the G system, was hooked on the adrenaline it sent rushing through his body and the power it gave him. He wanted to use the system...

With a shake of his head, Duo pushed away the thoughts. He didn't want to think about what the G system may be doing to him...to his body and mind. But if this is what it took to win the war then he would do it...to save a few more innocents from his fate.

-----

Quatre was concerned with Duo's behavior since returning from the mission. The usually energetic boy was subdued and, of all things, almost thoughtful. He retired to his room immediately, almost fleeing from the hangar.

As the American had pushed past him, Quatre felt the passing edges of uncontrollable terror. The impression was so brief that he was almost sure he had imagined it. Still...

Duo sighed with relief as he locked the door to his bedroom. He slid down the wood, landing hard on the floor. He couldn't really feel the pain as his butt connected.

_What is happening to me?_

The American had been fighting a panic attack, fighting the urge to throw himself from the Deathscythe cockpit and never go back. He also felt like continuing the fight, even if it meant attacking his own friends. Anything to bring back the freedom...the rush...

"Christ! You sound like a fucking junky looking for a fix!" He got up and crossed to his dresser, gripping the edges like they were his only anchor to sanity. A glance into the mirror was all it took to send him over the edge.

The suit...that damned black shroud that was his link to his own little private hell. It covered every inch of his body excluding his face but he looked almost cadaverous with his pale complexion. He wanted to get rid of it...now.

He reached up to the earpiece he had forgotten to remove. With some gentle manipulation, he tuned into the frequency that got him a direct line to Dr. G.

"G here."

"Yeah, nice to hear ya, Doc. I want it off. Now."

The line was silent for a second but Duo was sure that he could hear G whispering to someone in the background. "Well, this is sooner than expected but still...leave the Gundam where it is. Bring just the bike and yourself. We'll see what we can do. G out."

Sudden rage built within Duo as the line went dead. Sooner than expected? What the fuck did that mean? What was G hiding?

Duo fought to keep his emotions in check. A quiet part of his mind began chanting worriedly, _this isn't right...just isn't right..._

After a few moments of forcing himself to breath slowly, Duo opened the door to find a concerned Quatre standing in the hall.

_Can't let them know anything is wrong...least of all Quatre..._

Duo gave a dazzling smile, pushing himself to return to some semblance of normal. "Wassup, Q-man?"

The pretense seemed to work as Quatre smiled back and the worry disappeared from the pale blue eyes. "Daijoubu ka, Duo?"

"Hai, just a little worn out I guess. Not used to the system yet. I'm going to get a check up with G right now in fact."

"That'll have to wait. We have another mission."

Duo groaned as Heero stopped next to Quatre. The Japanese soldier was serious as ever, his face frozen in what Duo had come to know as "ninmu ryoukai" mode. Must be important to assign a new mission without any down time. One of the other doctors must have been unwilling to pass up a chance to strike at OZ.

Sighing dramatically, Duo bowed, indicating for Heero to lead the way. "No rest for the wicked. Let's go."

-----

End Part Four

On to Part Five

* * *

**Bwahahaha!! Another part bites the dust! As usual, arigatou to Chibi Shinigami and her death by exclamation point!! And thanks to Turkey Day for giving me the chance to get this crap written!**

Any comments? Email Daemonchan 


	5. Part Five::The Losing Battle

* * *

The G-Effect

A Gundam Wing Fan Fiction

By Daemonchan

* * *

Part Five: The Losing Battle

Duo sat quietly, playing distractedly with the wrench in his slender hands. The Deathscythe G towered above him, swallowing him in its shadow. The machine gleamed innocently in the fluorescent lighting, all evidence of the previous battles wiped away.

There was a ringing clang as the wrench tumbled from suddenly numb fingers. He stared at it like he had never seen it before, his mind deep within himself.

_God, what's happening to me?_

Images flashed before his eyes; Heero's voice screaming in his ear, steel hands nearly at his throat...

All because he had failed. For the first time since the war had begun...he had failed. The other pilots, his colony...himself. And he wasn't sure why...

~_*Flashback*~_

_Duo was frozen._

_It was if the material of the interface suit had suddenly become concrete, trapping him within its confines, unable to act. He watched in horror as his holo display was overwhelmed with red enemies, slowly moving into swallow the tiny blue marks that represented the Gundams._

_He found his voice. "Heero. Wufei."_

_Their image windows appeared transposed over his holographic battlefield, their faces washed out with snow._

_"What the hell is wrong with you, Maxwell?"_

_Normally, Heero's voice would have galvanized the American into some kind of response. Instead, his mind panicked, sorting through a hundred possible answers, all of them lies._

_One finally choked its way past his lips. "I'm waiting. Y'know, drawing them to me."_

_Wufei's glare deepened as he listened to the lame words. Heero grunted in disbelief._

_"Move it, Maxwell or I will use you as a shield."_

_Duo gulped, knowing full well that Heero would make good on his threat. He would leave behind a bullet-riddled hulk and very dead pilot if it meant that the mission would be completed._

_Anger colored Duo's pale cheeks. "I'm going, Yuy. Don't get your spandex in a twist."_

_With a wave of his hand, he cut the transmission, ignoring Wufei's suddenly wary gaze. _He knows something is wrong with me. But he doesn't have any more of a clue than I do...

_Duo turned back to the heads up display. The red enemies had regrouped and the second wave was about to overwhelm them. Still, he couldn't move. As much as he fought against the machine, he couldn't break the paralysis that would lead to his certain death._

_Sudden insight hit him. _Fighting the machine...

_That was it. He refused to give into the machine, to work with the G system instead of against it. His own mind was causing all his problems. And he knew why._

_He was terrified. He was afraid of the rush that the G brought through his body, making every cell tingle with power, scared of the his craving for more..._

_At times he wanted to jump into the middle of the battle, to fight impossible odds if it meant that he could feel the absolute power of being one with the Gundam..._

_Other times he felt such overwhelming cowardice that it was all he could do to keep from running from the battlefield...and leave his friends to die._

_Sudden light filled his cockpit, the red of his proximity alert. The enemy was closing in and the Wing and Shenlong were fighting a losing battle._

_Duo leaned forward, reaching into the hidden compartment in the ring for his scythe. His hands were shaking as he withdrew the compact staff, thumbing its power button. He stood in the circle of light, head down as he felt himself losing to the need to use the Deathscythe G..._

We're all going to die, Maxwell. Do it now.

_"Now!!" was his battle cry as he swept the scythe in an arc, a flare of acid green ripping through the armor of the mobile dolls. Three disappeared in a flare of blood red fire, falling into their nearest neighbor in their death throes. Duo screamed maniacally, pushing the dolls out of his way, using the great hands of his machine._

_"Heero! Wufei!"_

_The voice rec program brought the faces of two very surprised pilots onto the holo display field. Wufei gasped in shock as he saw Duo, the American twisting and cutting the air with the holo scythe. There was something inhuman about the movements, precise and deadly. Enemies fell in masses, just as shocked as the other Gundams at the ferocity of Shinigami's attack._

_Heero watched in twisted fascination as he fellow pilot disappeared within the machine that was the Deathscythe G. He could see it; Duo's vibrant blue-violet eyes became dull as they lost focus on the outside world. His reactions were instinctual. There was no hesitation as he leapt above the mobile dolls and came down with a viscous swing that sent them spinning, landing on the ground a ruined mess._

_Heero flipped off his own comm, leaving Duo to wage his own battle. He felt rather than saw the two mobile suits coming up from behind the Deathscythe, obviously manned by genuine human beings. Heero didn't bother warning the American pilot; in his condition, he probably wouldn't have heard it._

_Even though he was certain the G could detect the new threat as well, it could not turn from its current engagement in time to save itself. Both suits got a shot off, each slamming into the unprotected back of the Deathscythe G. Heero brought his buster rifle to bear, catching the two suits in a savage blast._

_He slapped his comm. "Maxwell! Answer me!"_

_There was a slight laugh. "Ne, Heero...Did we get them?"_

_"Hai. What is your status?"_

_There was a pause as Duo collected his thoughts. The blast had knocked him out of sync with the Deathsythe, forcing him back to reality. He repressed a shudder as his body came down from the high, his body still humming with the power. This time had been different. Better even. He was beginning to realize how much he liked becoming one with his Gundam, to lose his past, his present, and a future that didn't matter as long as he had the Deathscythe G._

_He didn't want to fight anymore. The power was his. The power to completely destroy OZ without the other pilots. To revenge Maxwell Church, to...to..._

_Duo caught himself for a moment. _What am I thinking? What the hell is happening to me?

_He slowly became aware of Heero calling his name, Wufei echoing. "Duo, what is your status, dammit!"_

_"I'm fine, Heero," Duo replied, suddenly exhausted. "Let's go home."_

_~*~*~*~_

_Duo climbed wearily from the cockpit, his mind playing over the battle in his mind...what he remembered of it. He was snapped out of his funk as Heero charged up to him, death in his eyes. Heero grabbed Duo's shoulders, hands nearly on his neck. "You got careless. You could have gotten all of us killed!"_

_With a sudden burst of strength, Duo pushed Heero away. The Japanese boy's grip slipped from the slick material of the interface suit, and he nearly fell. "Leave me the fuck alone, Yuy."_

_For a moment Heero paused. Duo had never shown such aggressive behavior before; the happy American had never made it past mild annoyance with any of the other pilots. And he had never challenged Heero; no one challenged Heero._

_Duo stared for a tense heartbeat into the cold blue of the Perfect Soldier's eyes, his anger rapidly draining away. What was he thinking?_

_"Gomen ne, Heero..." He had no more words. He barely understood what was happening to him, much less able to put it into words._

_Heero never heard the apology. He stalked away from the exhausted American, returning to the main house. Duo knew he couldn't face the other pilots about his behavior. He'd just stay and work on his Gundam and hope that Wufei didn't show up to chew him a new one._

_~*End Flashback*~_

Duo picked up the wrench, turning back to his Gundam with a sigh. He opened an electrical panel on the Gundam's foot, lowering the gundanium panel to the floor. There was the whisper of footsteps that drew him from his work.

Quatre stood just behind him, waiting patiently to be noticed. The Arabian smiled as Duo turned, his hands offering food and drink. Duo smiled and stood, balancing himself on the edge of the open panel.

Duo was never sure what happened next. One moment he was slipping forward, trying to catch himself when he felt his body being torn apart by an electrical current. The hand with the wrench had slipped into the electrical hatch, opening the insulation on a few of the live wires.

Distantly, he heard Quatre screaming his name and suddenly his world dissolved into agony.

Quatre rushed forward at Duo's cry, pulling the American away from the Gundam. Duo was screaming, his body convulsing beneath Quatre's weight. The Arabian watched in horror as smoke rose from his friend's body, the interface suit dissolving before his eyes. Soon it was nothing more than a slagged pile of circuitry on the concrete floor of the hangar and Duo had gone deathly still.

"Someone help me!" Quatre felt frantically for a pulse, knowing that electrical shocks often stopped the heart. To his relief, there was a weak heartbeat and shallow breaths caused the injured pilot's chest to rise and fall. There were hands on his shoulders as Trowa moved him and picked up the unconscious boy. Instead of moving towards the house, he carried Duo to their car, placing him gently in the back seat. Quatre followed, diving into the passenger side before Trowa tore out of the hangar.

"Where are we going?"

Trowa glanced in the rear view at his charge before answering the frantic Arabian. "Heero was talking to Dr. G when we heard your screaming. I saw what happened and G told me to bring him to their lab."

Quatre sat back as the adrenaline left his body. _Thank Allah. What luck Heero was already...Wait, why would Heero being talking to G in the first place? Was it about Duo?_

He cast a worried glance over his shoulder. The now naked boy looked peaceful, his thick braid falling across his pale chest. _Oh, Duo. What's happened to you?_

Quatre wasn't aware that he had fallen asleep until he felt the car come to a sudden stop. Trowa was already out and retrieving Duo. Quatre pulled himself from the car, surprised to the figure of G waiting for them just ahead of the car.

The strange scientist had a man standing next to him, a person Quatre assumed was a doctor. Duo looked so small and fragile as Trowa handed him to the other man, the other turning and preparing to leave.

Something within Quatre said that if he let them get out his sight, he would never see Duo again. The feeling was foolish but he trusted his instincts.

"Wait! Please."

He rushed to stand by Trowa's side, ignoring his friend's curious looks. "We would like to go with him. To make sure he is all right."

Dr. G gave a small smile and laughed. "Is that so, Winner? Very well. Follow me."

Quatre stepped forward after the mad scientist, hand clutched to his chest. The feeling hadn't disappeared but he felt better about going with Duo.

_Don't worry, my friend. We will help you._

End Part Five

Onto Part Six 


	6. Part Six::Victim of the Machine

* * *

The G-Effect

A Gundam Wing Fan Fiction

By Daemonchan

* * *

Part Six: Victim of the Machine

Even the darkness was painful. Duo's body was nearly numb, his limbs moving as if they were miles away instead of attached to his body. He struggled to look around, his braid weighing down his head and neck. He never thought the thing was so heavy.

He looked down suddenly, a warmth spreading through his fingertips and moving slowly up his arms. It was the same feeling he got every time he used the Deathscythe G. A violet glow followed the feeling closely, starting at the ends and moving up his arms, leaving nothing but the solid black of the interface suit in its place, covering his pale skin.

Duo knew he should fight the feeling, but he didn't. Euphoria filled his mind and he laughed into the darkness. This is what he wanted! The absolute power of a Gundam at his control, the power over life and death as befitted the God of Death.

_Are you insane??_ His mind screamed in terror, refusing to be completely lost beneath the wave that sought to break him. Duo ignored the voice, content in the promise that he found in the Deathscythe. The promise of no more pain, no more fighting. He could end it all with a sweep of scythe...and no one would have to die ever again.

Still his mind fought, a tiny voice against the screaming power in Duo's head. _Please...look at what you've become..._

A mirror appeared in the darkness, silver against the midnight. What he saw there disturbed Duo more than finding Sister Helen dying on the floor of the church, more than watching Solo die in his arms...

His face was gone. Just a perfect blank space looked out at the mirror, glowing with the same eerie light that had consumed him earlier. Faceless...he had lost to the machine...and in doing so, lost himself...

_NO!!!_

~*~*~*~

Quatre jerked awake from his uncomfortable perch in the chair that had been placed outside Duo's room. He pressed his hand over his chest, nearly breathless with the terror he could feel coming from Duo. He rushed inside, staggering to a halt as he gazed at his friend on the bed.

Duo was shaking uncontrollably, his entire body covered with a sheen of sickly sweat. He wore a pair of thin cotton scrubs that slung to his body with moisture. Hands clenched on the sheets, arms wrapped tightly about his abdomen.

The slight Arabian fled from the room as a scream of terror and pain tore from Duo's cracked and bleeding lips. He slammed into Trowa, taking the both of them to the polished stone.

Trowa's arms immediately enveloped his distraught comrade. Quatre sobbed into the offered shoulder, his words choked with tears.

"He's in...so much...pain..." he gasped, trying to regain some semblance of control. "It's like...he dying...without the Deathscythe G..."

"I'm afraid you are only half correct, Winner. Duo is not dying...but he is going through a particularly painful withdrawal."

Quatre looked up at Professor G as he gently closed Duo's door and turned to stare at the boys on the floor. "What do you mean?"

Trowa's eyes narrowed as he regarded the squat old man. "He means that Duo has become addicted to using the G system. His body doesn't know how to cope without it anymore."

Anger brought Quatre to his feet, hands balled in fists at his side. "Did you know this would happen? Did you know?"

G was unphased by the anger directed at him. "No." He paused, as if considering how much information he should divulge. "This technology is very old. What plans we did have were only partial. Our system is imperfect. And now useless."

With that he turned to leave, pausing. "You should go home. There is nothing more to do until the symptoms pass. He will be in great pain, but he will recover. You will not be stopped should you choose to visit."

Quatre felt his anger melt away. Everything they risked...Duo may have lost his mind because of this attempt to take a shortcut to peace: to kill faster and better than anyone else to end the war. The loss was one soul too many.

"Let's go home."

Quatre made no protest as Trowa led him from the hall, glancing back only once with a sad smile. "Come home soon, Duo."

~*~*~*~

Duo started sharply as the door opened again, bringing him back to his pain filled reality. His eyes focused slowly, making out the short form of the professor. "Ne, Pestilence, here to add to the misery?"

"Well, at least you didn't lose your sense of humor with your mind."

"Ha ha. So, what's the verdict?"

"The shock you received triggered a mass self destruct of the nanomitters in your interface suit. They are what electrocuted you. After they were destroyed, you lost the connection to the G system and went through withdrawal. You had been receiving power from the Gundam, even though you weren't aware of it."

_Oh, I was aware of it, you old bastard..._Duo hid the evil smile that crossed his lips, only half listening to G's explanation of his accident.

"Well, isn't that wonderful? Now I'm a computer junkie..."

G gave a mirthless laugh. "The effects are not permanent. Once your withdrawal passes, you will recover fully, and never even feel a craving for the G system again."

For a moment Duo nearly lost his composure. The thought of never using the G system ever again..._Focus on the plan!_ he reminded himself. "So, when do I get out of this rat hole?"

"Why, you missing the others?"

"You could say that..."

Duo leapt from the bed, knocking G across the room. The professor smacked into the wall with a sickening thud and was still. The American staggered to the door, unnatural need driving him. The corridor was empty but he was still cautious. He kept low to the wall, pausing at each doorway.

He took a moment to catch his breath, pushing through the cramps in his abdomen. Sweat streamed down his face, the thin cotton scrubs clinging to his body. He fought the weakness in his limbs and moved on.

He reached the hangar, hiding behind the makeshift tables that dotted the carved floor. The white-coated scientists continued on their way, unaware of the trembling youth just feet away. Duo sneered and waited for his chance. There, beyond the medical area. A door to the outside.

And now. A distraction.

Duo yanked on the cords in front of him, sending the equipment spilling to the floor in a flare of sparks. _So much for communications..._

He quickly moved to another table, watching as the scientists swarmed around their ruined communications equipment. With a burst of speed, Duo dashed across the floor, slamming into the steel door and bursting into the stairwell. He leaned against the painted metal, gasping.

The weakness was getting worse, the cramps more frequent. He needed to get to the Deathscythe G...and soon.

The stairwell passed in a blur of pain and sickness, only one thought driving him on as he fought to reach the door that would lead to freedom. He chanted the Deathscythe's name in his head, the mantra focusing his will beyond. He barely noticed as he stumbled through another door into bright sunlight.

Only the forest stood between him and his goal now, and that was easily overcome. Professor G would be searching for him soon, but he had trained the best thief on Earth and the colonies. He would not find Duo until it was too late.

_Deathscythe G_...

~*~*~*~

The hangar was dark and quiet by the time Duo got there. He trembled with fatigue and cold, his scrubs torn and dirty. No one confronted him as he made his way to the Gundam, still safely anchored within its frame. He climbed the frame slowly, reaching out to caress the smooth metal skin of his aibou, his soul mate. The Deathscythe sat quietly, as if waiting for him.

_Soon..._

Soft light illuminated the hollow cockpit, the metallic rings silver in the pale illumination. He stepped inside, trembling with anticipation. His presence activated the sequence, rings circling down. At the last moment he lifted the heavy braid through the initial hole and gasped as the black material closed about his neck. The change was immediate. He raised his arms from his sides, pulling at the tough material, laughing as the power surged through his body.

Suddenly he was free of the rings, his body once again surrounded by the power of his Gundam, his Deathscythe G. The shakes disappeared immediately and the cramps eased. Duo felt like dancing but his mission kept him under control.

_Ninmu ryoukai, kisama._

~*~*~*~

Quatre winced in pain, hand touching his empathic center. The feeling passed as quickly as it had come, but left him shaken. A sense of _wrongness_ seemed to permeate the air. Quatre felt the hair on his neck stand on end.

He rose from his seat, following the lingering effects of the emotional surge. He found himself heading towards the hangar, and as he opened the door, he felt as if he was in a different place, that what he was seeing was only a dream.

Duo was leaning over Heero's laptop, scrolling through the information on the screen. He was once again dressed in his interface suit, the black seeing to absorb the meager light from the computer screen. Duo laughed harshly before turning to face his watcher.

Quatre stared into the cold, impassive face of the once vibrant American pilot.

"Duo..."

The words caught as Duo raised a gun, his lips parted in a maleficent smile. Quatre strained to see the boy against the darkness, to see if his eyes were deceiving him. No recognition sparked in the violet eyes, no pity as he pulled the trigger.

Quatre didn't even have time to scream before the bullet tore through his body, and he fell into the darkness.

End Part Six

Onto Part Seven

* * *

**How's this for a record?? Two parts in one day!! I'd better be careful or I won't have anything to write about in math class!**

**Stick o' Inspiration!! You're my lifesaver! Thanks Chibi-chan!**

Comments? Email Daemonchan 


	7. Part Seven::Illusion of Destiny

* * *

The G-Effect

A Gundam Wing Fan Fiction

By Daemonchan

* * *

Part Seven: Illusion of Destiny

Duo reveled in the darkness, in the hidden power he found there as he watched over the unsuspecting OZ base in the valley below him. There wasn't enough darkness left to complete his mission this night, but tomorrow was another story.

Tomorrow he would begin his crusade towards peace.

He smiled softly. _I think I'll enjoy being a hero..._

~*~*~*~

Trowa knocked at Quatre's door surprised when he didn't answer. He shrugged and walked to the kitchen to begin breakfast. He was sure that the slight Arabian would be in a hurry to return to Duo, hoping against all odds that knowing his friends were concerned about him would help return the American to himself.

He had started the water for tea when Wufei walked in with a short greeting, towel over one shoulder. "Where's Quatre?"

"Still sleeping I suppose."

Wufei frowned. "That's not like him. Still, I supposed he is worried over the American."

Trowa looked around the kitchen for a moment. "Heero on a mission?"

"Hai. He left early this morning. Something about an emergency. I had to take Wing to a location for him to pick up."

"Strange."

~*~*~*~

Quatre forced himself to consciousness, the intense throbbing in his shoulder helping him. He was still in darkness even though he knew that his eyes were open. His body was cramped and twisted strangely. A closet most likely. Duo hadn't want him found for a while.

He found the strength to pound against the walls, his voice barely more than a whisper. He prayed that some deep part of Duo had urged him to hide his friend somewhere he could be found. It was terrifying to believe that the American would have left him to bleed to death.

"Trowa! Wufei!"

He suddenly felt himself falling into the light, blinking rapidly as the worried faces came into focus. He recognized the kitchen; he had been locked in the pantry. Wufei was cursing even as he tore his white robe, pressing the cloth into Quatre's wound. Trowa was speaking but Quatre couldn't really hear the words.

"Who did this, Quatre?"

Quatre felt himself slipping back into unconsciousness. "Duo...Heero's computer...he has the Death...scythe..." He fell back against Trowa's chest, giving into the feeling of safety and assurance that everything would be all right now.

Trowa felt himself go cold at Quatre's words. _Duo had touched Heero's computer? He had the Gundam? What was he up to?_

Wufei growled even as he picked up the slight boy, cradling the form against his chest. "Come, Barton. Let's get him to Sally and track down, Yuy. Gods only know what Duo is planning."

_And maybe not even them..._

~*~*~*~

Heero growled in frustration. There was nothing here. No dolls, no sign of OZ for miles. What in the hell was going on?

"Heero!"

Trowa's face appeared in the corner of his heads up. "Duo's gone! He shot Quatre and took the Deathscythe G!"

The moment froze for Heero. _Duo? Duo shot Quatre?_

Dimly he heard himself ask, "Where is he now?"

"Wufei has been trying to track him down but the G is harder to find than the original Deathscythe."

"And Quatre?"

The boy before him went terribly quiet. For a moment, fear seized Heero's heart.

"He's alive. The worst is the blood loss, but we found him in time."

Heero caught his sigh of relief as he nodded and ended the transmission. Keying the transformation, he took to the air, his instincts leading to him where he was sure to find the Deathscythe G...and Duo.

~*~*~*~

Duo stopped the Katana, turning from the holographs to look up at Wing as it passed overhead. It was a risky venture, but then... Heero was probably desperate to stop him. He would risk exposure if he could stop Duo.

_Let's see how far you'll go, Yuy..._

Leaving the bike behind, Duo took over down the road, covering the short distance the town he had been studying. He had memorized maps of the place, sure to have at least a half dozen or more hiding places to use after he completed his mission. Heero wouldn't find him that easily.

Heero cursed silently as he watch Duo dash into the city limits, hidden by the buildings. He hid Wing as best he could, still not sure if stopping Duo was worth the risk of exposure. Still, it might be more dangerous to leave the American to his own plans. Especially since he wasn't really in his right mind.

Heero ran into the city, trying to follow that path he saw Duo take. He caught traces of the other's passing: disturbed debris, overturned cans, and sometimes even obvious markings on the wall. He was being led somewhere...but why?

He found his answer in the center of town. A huge marble fountain took up most of the square, carved fish captured in mid leap even as they spouted water down the supple bodies of young mermaids. Duo stood at the fountain, one leg resting on the stone lip. He smiled cruelly as he watched Heero approach.

Heero sneered at Duo's cockiness. Duo was no match for Heero's enhanced strength.

"Nice of you to join me, Yuy."

"What are you up to?"

Duo's smile widened. "Saving the world, Heero. I will be the last warrior in this fight, the one who brings peace to this world and the colonies."

Heero wanted to laugh at the insane ideas Duo continued to spout. "Impossible. You cannot defeat OZ by yourself. You cannot force peace on people who will hate you for it."

Heero watched as Duo's elation quickly melted into incredible anger. With a snarl he launched himself at Heero, black body nothing more than a streak. The Japanese boy dodged easily, letting Duo lose to his anger. He suddenly went on the offensive, intent on driving Duo back against the fountain.

Faster than anything natural, Heero swung a fist at Duo's head, hoping to catch the other boy off guard. He suddenly found his fist held tightly, secure in Duo's own hand.

_I didn't even see him move..._

Undaunted, Heero raised his other hand only to have it caught as well. Duo snarled as he began crushing the pilot's knuckles, driving the other boy to his knees with a cry of pain.

"Don't you see, Heero? I'm stronger than even you...the Perfect Soldier..."

Heero glared into the violet eyes of his crazed friend, finding the strength to bring his leg up hard into Duo's midriff. Duo doubled in pain, lunatic laughter escaping his lips.

"What is wrong with you?"

Duo continued to laugh even as he made his way to his feet. "It tickled!"

Heero was caught off guard as Duo turned and ran back to the fountain, his arm raised to the sky. "Deathscythe G!"

_The fool! He can't bring the Gundam here! People will be killed!_

"What are you doing? You can't call the Gundam here!"

The other boy continued to laugh maniacally and Heero could hear the roar of the Deathscythe's jets as it headed for the town. He couldn't let it get here. If they were to fight, they would not fight here.

Heero turned back the way he had come, nearly swept off his feet as the Deathscythe touched down in the courtyard, its bulk crushing the cobblestones and part of the fountain. He scrambled back to his feet and ran full out, not even looking back to see if Duo was following. He would be. Heero was sure of it.

It was only a matter of moments before Wing was ready to move. The Deathscythe G was already at the edge of the city, a trail of crushed imprints trailing behind it. Its eyes flared as it raised the scythe, thermal blade burning through the trees at the Gundam's feet.

Heero fought the urge to reach for his buster rifle. Instead, he pushed the great machine into a run, tearing though the trees. His board beeped with hails from Duo but Heero knew that by ignoring them, he would just anger the American further and that only helped his plan along.

He soon came to a clear area, well away from the town. There he turned, his sudden stopped gouging great wounds in the earth. The Deathscythe walked calmly onto the hill, scythe carried over one shoulder. Heero didn't wait as he opened fire with the buster rifle, watching with growing apprehension as the Gundam nimbly avoided each one. He opened the comm channel, ready to trade insults with the insane Shinigami.

"KISAMA! ANSWER ME!"

"Can we fight like civilized people now?"

"NANI!" The word was punctuated by a barrage from the Vulcan cannons, tearing into the spot that Heero had just vacated.

Heero was under no illusion that he could outlast the Deathscythe. Duo would kill him for sure.

Still, if he distracted the baka long enough to talk some sense into him...

"Why are you doing this, Duo? Why risk the innocent?"

"It is my destiny! I will bring order to the world! I will end the war by destroying OZ!"

Heero fired again, trying to take the thermal scythe from the Gundam's hands. Duo's laughter filled his cockpit as the machine jumped forward, the scythe swinging up to sever Wing's left arm, effectively disarming Heero.

_It's time, Yuy..._

Heero reached forward, flipping the new switch he had rigged into his control panel. He reached out his good arm, making contact with the Deathscythe's shoulder. Sudden electricity coursed through the metal frame and into the other Gundam.

He could hear Duo's screaming as the electric shock broke his contact with his Gundam, hopefully bringing him back to his senses.

"He...Heero?"

The voice was timid, not at all like the grinning maniac from moments ago. Heero opened a visual channel to see the interior of the Gundam.

Duo knelt in the middle of his holographic circle, smoke rising in gray tendril from his suit and hair. Tears streamed openly down his cheeks, sobs wracked his slight frame.

_The suit is still intact..._

"What have I done?"

"Duo? Is the suit deactivated?"

The American wiped at the tears, looking up into Heero's image. "Hai. I think it learned...from the last time. The connection is still there, but not as strong."

Suddenly Duo's form was bathed in intense red light, his head whipping from side to side as he studied his displays. "OZ is on its way. Every possible mobile doll from the base is on its way. We'll be destroyed."

Heero nodded harshly, unconcerned with the turn of events. They would fight to the death...and hopefully the others would carry on...

"Ne, Heero?"

Heero regarded the American as he stood tall within the circle of white light, holographic scythe poised over one shoulder. "Hai?"

"Today is a good day to die."

End Part Seven

Onto Part Eight

* * *

**Three!! Three parts!! Wah ha ha!! The only sad part about this is that it's almost over! Ahhhh!!**

**Arigatou, Chibi-chan! We're almost there!**

Comments? Email Daemonchan 


	8. Part Eight::Owari to Sayonara

* * *

The G-Effect

A Gundam Wing Fan Fiction

By Daemonchan

* * *

Part Eight: Owari to Sayonara-The End and Goodbye

Duo watched with detached calm as the mobile dolls surrounded them, trapping the Gundams in a tight ring from which they could never fight their way out of. Still, this is what his actions had led them too, what his insanity and weakness had cost them.

He looked at Heero one last time, a rueful smile playing at his lips. "Today is a good day to die."

There was no more time for words as the horde of suits converged on them, huge knives tearing against the gundanium armor with terrible screams. Duo no longer felt as strong or as confident, but he had control over his Gundam now, and it was his heart that drove the great machine to fight.

Wing was nearly defenseless even after he recovered his buster rifle. Duo knew it was his fault, that he had to do whatever it took to make sure Heero survived.

"Heero. Transform. Get out of here. I'll self-destruct."

"Are you sure you can do it?"

Duo didn't blame Heero's mistrust. "Hai. My mind is my own. Go."

Duo swept a clear circle with his scythe, giving Heero the space to gain altitude. He didn't watch as Wing transformed and escaped the battlefield, leaving him alone with his prayers.

"Let's dance, you bastards..."

With practiced ease, Duo swept the scythe up and around, whipping the slender staff about his head. Several dolls disappeared into balls of greasy flame, but several stepped up to take their place.

_Closer...I need you closer!_

The crush was soon so much that Duo couldn't extend an arm. His scythe was now useless, his Vulcan cannons empty. This was it. His only chance.

"Deathscythe G: pilot Duo Maxwell. Self-destruct order. Mark 10."

"Acknowledged. Sequences in place. 10 seconds to self-destruct. 5 seconds to..."

The rest of the announcement was lost as the rings began to spin, a field of yellow light encasing the golden haired pilot. The rear hatch to the Deathscythe slid open silently and with a push that sent him tumbling against the force field, Duo was ejected from his doomed machine.

He was still aware enough to watch as his Deathscythe stood proudly, completely surrounded by a metallic sea of mobile dolls. He was blinded by the crimson flare that consumed the gundanium and destroyed his aibou, his partner. His Deathscythe.

The shockwave reached his small bubble and tossed it about. His stomach dropped out as the sphere began to fall, breaking through the thick trees. He had only a moment to pray before he slammed into the earth and all was gone.

~*~*~*~

"Where is he? Where is that bastard Duo?"

Quatre was trying without success to calm the irate professor down, shrugging his shoulders. "Heero went to retrieve him. We haven't heard from them since."

"Duo is dead."

The room was deathly quiet as the pilots turned to stare at the battered Heero. Even Professor G had ceased to squawk.

"Are you sure?" the doctor asked, dreading the answer.

"Hai. He self destructed."

G's eyes narrowed. "There's no way he could be dead then. We took precautions."

It was Heero's turn to look nearly shocked. "What the hell are you talking about?"

"We decided that since you kids were so hell bent on self destruct that we created a failsafe. A force field bubble that would protect the pilot until rescue. We were tired of wondering if all our hard work and training would be wasted the next time one of you idiots decided to get button happy."

Heero glared at the screen, earning a small 'eep' from the cowed scientist. "How do we find him?"

"There is a tracking device on the Katana. It will lead you straight to him." The man paused. "Did he really destroy my Deathscythe?"

"Hai. Completely."

The professor whispered something profane before ending the transmission. Heero and the others wasted no time in recovering the tracking device. A strong green dot shone on the screen, bringing relief to even Heero's heart. Soon it would be over. For good.

~*~*~*~

The first thing Duo noticed was how warm he was. Not the same warmth that had drawn him to the Deathscythe, but a comfortable, safe feeling. He opened his eyes carefully, glancing down at his body. He was relieved to see that someone had removed the interface suit and given him a new outfit.

He was in his bed at the safe house. The door opened and a smiling Quatre walked in with a plate of food held in his good hand.

"Ohayou, Duo! It is good to see you awake."

Duo winced when he saw Quatre's sling. He was hoping to confront the Arabian later, when he wasn't so damned tired...and guilty..."I'm alive?"

"Hai, my friend. Alive and well. G said that last shock helped shake your addiction. Your withdrawal will not be so bad this time around."

Duo managed a weak smile. "That's good to hear. Wouldn't want Heero laughing at my misery."

"Do you really think he'd laugh?"

"Oh yeah, he'd get a big kick out of...Wait, you mean laugh, as in ever? I guess you're right."

Quatre left the plate on the table at his bedside, turning to leave. Duo caught his arm.

"I'm sorry Quatre. Not just about shooting you...though I'm really, really sorry about that..."

"Yes, Duo?" Quatre prompted his friend, unwilling to let him wallow in guilt.

"Well, I'm sorry the G project didn't work out. I wanted to be able to win the war so badly. To end all the fighting." He sighed heavily. "Do you think we can still win?"

Quatre patted his hand gently. "Hai, my friend. If Allah is on our side, we will prevail." With that, the blond left quietly

Somehow, the words comforted Duo and he laid back against the pillows. Still something nagged at him...something the scientists had mentioned when they told him they wanted him for the G project...It was there, just beyond his grasp. He'd drive himself crazy trying to figure it out. With a shrug, he turned and began eating, suddenly wishing that he had cable.

~*~*~*~

Dr. J's mechanical hand clicked in frustration. "Are you sure?"

G rolled his eyes. "The boy tried to kill his fellow pilots then destroyed the Deathscythe G. Believe me, the project is not worth refining."

J sighed, determination making his electronic eyes shine evilly. "Then we have no choice. Begin Phase Two.

"Project Zero."

End Part Eight

~*Owari G-Effect*~

* * *

**Author's note: There was no such force field thingy in either the G Gundam Universe nor the Wing Universe. It's my creation. I had to have some way for Duo to survive such impossible odds. We can't all be the Perfect Soldier.**

**I'm done!! Can you believe it?? It's only taken me...oh, since July! Thanks to everyone who read this and kept feeding my with comments! I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did! I'm sure I be back to hack at it a little but...Sayonara, minna-san! See you in the next story!**

**Chibi Shinigami-sama *bows deeply* This story is yours as much as mine! Don't lose that Stick o' Inspiration!**

Comments? Email Daemonchan 


End file.
